Wait for It
by Jael K
Summary: They've been waiting all this time, through all the challenges and the perils and the victories and the heartbreak. They only have to wait a little bit longer... (Set in the 'verse of "If I Never" and its sequels. Unashamedly CaptainCanary.)


Set about 2-2 1/2 years after the events of "If I Never." I really wanted to get to a CaptainCanary wedding before the Legends season 2 premiere, but I kept getting sidetracked. Then this just...happened. :)

I might expand it out into a full story. I had thoughts about how the whole thing came about (and Ray as hapless wedding planner, with Jax and Mick along for the ride!)

Lyrics from "Wait For It," Hamilton soundtrack, Lin-Manuel Miranda.

I own nothing!

...

He stands on the rooftop, eyes closed, and he listens to his city.

There are the usual sounds of traffic: the low thrum of engines, the occasional squeal of tires or the blare of a horn. The indistinct sound of voices, far below, as the people of Central City head out and about on a summer evening, just before sunset.

At a distance, he can pick out the faint sound of a siren. Police, he thinks. Not for him, not this time. Never again? Well…probably. The thought—and the qualifier—make him smile.

"You all right there, Boss?"

* * *

 _Love doesn't discriminate_

 _Between the sinners_

 _And the saints_

 _It takes and it takes and it takes_

* * *

"I don't think I've been 'Boss' for a while."He half-turns, smiles again to see Mick looking somewhat uncomfortable in the evening's attire. "You can take that tie off, if you want."

"Haircut will whine. Says I'll mess up the photos." The other man shrugs as he walks over to stand by his friend. "And you'll always be 'Boss.' Unless you're on my ship. Then _I'm_ the captain."

"Right." He fiddles with his own tie for a moment, mind elsewhere. "She is...here, isn't she?"

* * *

 _And we keep loving anyway_

 _We laugh and we cry_

 _And we break_

 _And we make our mistakes_

* * *

Mick grunts, a sound of mingled surprise and amusement. "What, you think she might run? After everything you two have been through? Don't be stupid. I'd be more worried about whether Queen takes a shot at you, what Jax is going to play for your first dance, and whether Haircut has a nervous breakdown as self-appointed coordinator of the whole damn thing."

Leonard Snart turns to look out over his city again, thinking about might-have-beens and almost-weren'ts and second chances.

"I don't care about any of that," he says. "Just want to get the important part."

"Almost, Boss. Almost."

* * *

 _And if there's a reason I'm by her side_

 _When so many have tried_

 _Then I'm willing to_ _wait for it_

 _I'm willing to wait for it_

* * *

She'd give almost anything for Laurel to be here with her today.

But her sister is gone. Dead. Lost. Looking in the mirror, Sara Lance puts her hand over her heart and closes her eyes. _I wish you could meet him, Laurel. Oh, you'd be appalled! But then you'd see...I know you would._

Her mother had dropped by a few minutes ago, taken one look at her in her white dress and cried. Her father followed, so much in his eyes.

"I love you, baby girl," he whispers. "This guy...he makes you happy?"

"Yes, dad. He does."

* * *

 _Death doesn't discriminate_

 _Between the sinners_

 _And the saints_

 _It takes and it takes and it takes_

* * *

It's not quite a traditional dress. Oh, it's white, but it's shorter; she could fight in it if she needed to. She has a bouquet of blue roses—they stand for "impossible things," Clarissa Stein tells her, and the thought makes her smile.

And one yellow rose. For Laurel.

They don't have traditional attendants, either, although Mick, of course, will stand with Leonard. There's only one person she'd truly want with her, and that's not going to happen. Kendra, though, understands what they've been through to get here. So that feels right.

* * *

 _And we keep living anyway_

 _We rise and we fall_

 _And we break_

 _And we make our mistakes_

* * *

She has a moment or two before the processional music starts, and Leonard hasn't seen her yet. So she just stands there and watches him.

Stein is standing right next to where Rip stood that first night, she thinks, showing them a vision of the future. Also fitting. Because now _he_ 's standing there, fidgeting and looking out over the city, and this, this is her future.

She thinks about all it's taken to get to right now, right now. And as the music comes up and Leonard starts, then turns to look toward her, she smiles.

* * *

 _And if there's a reason I'm still alive_

 _When everyone who loves me has died_

 _I'm willing to wait for it_

 _I'm willing to wait for it_

* * *

He's pretty sure he makes a noise when he sees her there, in white, blond hair loose about her shoulders and those flowers in her hand.

Mick, at his right, snickers. He hears Stein sigh, but when he looks at the other man, there's warmth and understanding in those eyes, and Kendra, smiling at him from the other side of the podium, looks wistful.

Sara's walking toward him now, past all those who've come to witness this: Lisa and Barry and Rip and all the other Legends and heroes and family and...friends.

He only has eyes for her.

* * *

 _Life doesn't discriminate_

 _Between the sinners and the saints_

 _It takes and it takes and it takes_

* * *

When they're both standing there in front of him, Stein makes the just-about-obligatory joke about leaving "'til death do us part" out of their vows. It gets a laugh from the audience. Sara grins at him. He manages the tiniest smile in response.

The vows are a blur; he says "I do" at one point, apparently at the right time, and so does she. Mick hands them the rings; he realizes his hands are shaking, just a little, as he slides the plain gold band onto her finger.

 _Weakness_ , he'd have thought once. _Love_ , he knows, now.

* * *

 _And we keep living anyway_

 _We rise and we fall and we break_

 _And we make our mistakes_

* * *

"...I now pronounce you husband and wife."

There's a cheer. He hears it, distantly, but Sara is smiling at him, and the sun setting behind them is reflected in her eyes. He can't believe this is happening. Can't believe she's here, that they're here, after everything, after...

Mick says something. "What?!" he snaps.

Stein shakes his head. "Kiss her, Leonard," the older man says with some asperity as Mick laughs right out loud. Then, he leans forward and says, gently: "You don't have to wait any longer. Kiss her."

* * *

 _And if there's a reason I'm still alive_

 _When so many have died_

 _Then I'm_ _willin'_ _to—_

* * *

And so he does.


End file.
